The Fire of The Sea
by Rosalind Simpson
Summary: "I long to hold you. Can I not touch a lock of your hair?" he pleaded reaching out to her, but she stepped back. "Only my lips with yours," she reminded him. An old Scottish tale of love, enchantment and a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

A Sea of Fire

She stood on the clifftop looking out at the castle across the bay with tears in her eyes. The lands were in ruins, the skies filled with smoke, peasants traveled the roads bordering the bay in fear and it was all due to her curse. She looked up to the night sky and unable to see the stars through the clouded smoke she instead sought the moon.

"I wish for nothing more than to end this curse," she spoke to the moon, "It is not a selfish wish, but for the sake of this unfortunate kingdom."

The moon then disappeared behind a drifting cloud and like a symbolization of her life all hope she had wished for faded into darkness. She wondered if she had done something to deserve this. It was true she was a spoiled child, but she had never been a cruel one. "Am I being punished for the sins of an ancestor?"she muttered to herself laying back on a rock.

Just as she was beginning to drift to sleep she heard a man climbing the cliff. It was another of the kings knights. He crept up to her, lifted his sword and just as he was ready to bring it down on her he did what all men did that were taken by her curse. The sword fell from his hands and in a daze he removed his helmet. He then leaned down and reached towards her. "My fair," he muttered.

"No sir! Please! Don't touch me! Just kill me!" she begged.

He was too taken by her beauty to hear her and before she could move away he ran his hands through her deep red hair. Quickly fire traveled from his fingers and up his arm. He stumbled back screaming and just as the fire began to cover his body he fell off the cliff. She then heard a splash and quickly crawled to the edge of the cliff looking down horrified. The badly burnt knight floated in the water screaming and two men in a boat quickly pulled him in.

Her heart sunk and she fell into sobs wishing he had drove the sword through her. "What did I do to deserve this?" she cried.

* * *

Her beginnings were simple. Her mother was a lovely daughter of a merchant who eventually married a merchant. Many years had gone by for the couple without a child, but always keeping hope alive and being thankful for their prosperous lives the couple was eventually blessed. Her parents had always treated their servants more like family than attendants and because of this everyone in the manor was eager to greet the child.

The day she was born was a grand day of celebration for all and everyone that visited came to the same conclusion. She was by far the bonniest bairn they had ever seen.

"She's lovely," her mother whispered as she stared at her newborn. "Look at this berry red hair!"

"Very bonnie. It seems more fiery to me. It is also a sign of her spirit," chuckled her father. "What shall we name her?"

"Royse," her mother smiled.

"Royse," her father smiled lifting the child from her mother. "My wee Royse."

* * *

Royse grew into a lovely young women. Her straight red hair swung down her back, her eyes were as clear and bright as a sunny sea, and her smile clever. She walked with her chin out and her hands tangled behind her back as she studied life around her with a satisfied grin. She loved her mother and father dearly and being an only child she was very much coddled.

Her privileged, carefree life changed when she was 15. A few days before her father was to leave for a voyage her mother grew sick. Though her father was reluctant on leaving her mother insisted that he go. After he left her health rapidly declined and she passed in the night. Royse was beside herself for days while waiting for her father's return and lost in her sorrows.

After her father received word he made his way home as quickly as possible and wept over his wife's body, but overcome with pain he fled to the taverns. The next morning when he came back he didn't come back alone, but with a beautiful woman with dark eyes and hair such a light blonde it almost appeared as a glowing light. Royse could see, as her father stared at this women, that he was not the same man. His eyes were glazed and his face drawn downwards, almost as if he were half asleep.

Royse looked to her father asking, "Who is this woman?" But her words were only half heard and he walked past her following this strange woman into their home.

Royse at a loss over her mother's death and her father's seemingly spellbound behavior took to her bed weeping for days, but on the morning of her mother's burial she pulled herself together and went to cliff where her mother was to be buried under a tree. She knelt down as prayers were chanted and after her body was lowered into the ground people started to slowly leave, but Royse remained there, kneeling and trying to understand her loss.

The world around her grew quiet, but as she looked up she saw her father there, torn between two worlds, wanting to feel the pain of his loss yet pulled into this enchantment by this woman. The woman then whispered in his ear and with a glazed expression he walked off. Royse glared at the woman and with a tightened jaw she stood to her feet. Now it was only her and this witch and she felt her anger pushing her towards this woman with every step.

Standing before the woman Royse hissed, "Who are you?"

The woman smirked, her delicate features raising into a serpents smirk and her cat like eyes narrowing. "I am to be your mother."

"I'd burn in a dozen fires before you became my mother," Royse said through clenched teeth.

"A dozen?" The woman smirked.

"Who are you really?" Royse again questioned. Her eyes now glowing with rage.

"You won't accept me as a mother then?" the witch questioned pacing around Royse.

"Never," Royse said firmly.

"I thought not," the woman said with a smirk. "Then you shall burn as you wish." With that the witch held out her hand and as she splayed her fingers an orb of fire formed. She then tossed the orb at Royse and it covered her like a veil.

Royse fought away the veil of flames, but as she did she unknowingly backed her way up the cliff's edge. Once at the cliffs edge she looked over her shoulder seeing the waters below and quickly found her footing, but as she turned she found the witch before her. "Do you want the fires to cease?" asked the witch.

"Aye! Please!" cried Royse.

"Then you will leave here forever and search for love in lands to the north," said the witch in a mocking laugh.

Royse then felt a change taking place. As she looked down at her arms golden scales began to form over her flesh, her legs became a red flaming tail, and her mouth grew into a snout with sharp teeth. She was now a fire dragon. "What have you done to me!" Royse screamed as the last of her transformation took place.

"I did nothing, but allow your rage to form an outwardly appearance," said the witch moving closer to her. "Three kisses of love will only break my spell now." She then pushed the dragon with her hand and as it fell her words taunted, "Good luck!"

* * *

In lands to the north…

Ywain was a charming young knight with golden curls, eyes the color of emeralds, and a fearless heart. He'd traveled the near by kingdom for many years and showed not only that he was valiant in battle, but quick of wit and worthy to be part of the new kings circle. He'd spent so many years south of his homelands that he almost forgot that he was by birth a Scotsman.

After many years on a quest for the king of the Britons he found himself traveling by ship to his home in Caithness. "Home," he breathed to himself as he watched the white splashing waves rush around the heavy wind blown boat.

He remembered his home lands of long piled rock cliff, steady waves with heavy under currents that created rushing noises that brought him to sleep as a child and slightly clouded blue skies, but as he neared the lands he saw something quite different in the distance. The skies were tinted red, the rocks smoldered, and the mossy and grassy lands were now barren. He almost thought he'd taken a wrong turn, but in the distance he could see his father's castle on the highest hill and he knew this was his home.

"Has war come to these lands?" he asked a sailor rowing nearby.

"No, My Lord," said the man. "The castle still stands and the only lands ruined are those within the seas reach. I've only seen this in lands very far from here and it was when the earth itself gushed liquid fire."

"Liquid fire?" Ywain question.

"Aye sir," gulped the sailor. "I say we bring the boat to shore now and find steady land."

Ywain nodded. "We shall walk the remaining way."

As they pulled the boat onto the stony beach Ywain heard a strange thrashing noise and as he turned he saw what looked to be a whip of fire raising to the sky and flogging the blue sea. His eyes grew wide with shock and he knew deep down that he would soon face the biggest challenge of his life.

* * *

Bless my sister for re-editing all my work and she got this story done quicker than she estimated. She will be my editor from now on, so the chapters will probably come out slower than before. Sorry, but at least you'll get better quality chapters. I think after editing this one she was ready to strangle me. Anyways, thanks for everyone's patience while this story was down! Thanks for all reviews, followers, favs. If you're new to this story or my other stories on fanfiction: All my stories are not original tales. They're my spin on some very old tales mostly from the U.K. To avoid spoilers I'll release the name of those tales at the end of my stories. Plus some may end a bit differently than the actual tales. Right now my focus is tales from Scotland.


	2. Chapter 2

On the journey back home Ywain was able to speak with some of the peasants who told him, "It's a beast of fury that only calms at night," "It's a witch," and "It's a devil," but Ywain's strong intuition told him there must have been more to this monster. He'd gained wisdom in his travels and he knew not all things appeared as they actually were. Before going into the castle he looked down the hill and saw the dragon bursting like golden flames from the water. It's crashed into ships and its fiery mane whipped everything from the seas to the surrounding lands. He could see in it's eyes a rage, but the question was why? What had brought this beast here and what now provoked it?

"Brother!" called a young man at the top of the castle stairs.

Ywain looked up and there stood his brother Donald, who was a child when he left, but now was of equal height to him. Overjoyed he forgot the disorder surrounding them and pulled his brother in for a hug. "Look at you. Have I truly been gone that long?"

"Aye," chuckled Donald, "We expected you home long ago. We weren't sure if we'd ever see you again."

"I faced death more than once," Ywain admitted walking toward the door with his arm over Donald's shoulder.

"Does seem you may face it again," Donald said bitterly looking down at the dragon.

"Aye, but I've never seen the likes of it," Ywain explained. "How long has this creature been in our lands?"

"Nearly a year," Donald huffed, "and there's more, but come in. Father will explain."

Donald led Ywain into the throne room where an old graying king sat stroking his beard. When he looked up he saw his first born, Ywain. "My son," gasped the old king standing to his feet and as he held out his arm he began to weep. When Ywain had left he was no more than 16, slender and with a soft complexion, but now before the king stood a man; tall, broad and with a groomed golden beard.

Ywain slowly walked to his father and took the old king into his embrace. For many years tears hadn't touched his cheek, but as he felt the now frail kings arms around him he knew he had spent too many years away and tears fell from his eyes. As he pulled away to look upon his father's once brave face he could see where distressed lines had settled and there was a weary glaze in his eyes. "Father, you must forgive me," Ywain said kneeling before the king. "I have been gone so many years and I should have sent word, but I and the other knights were being hunted by an evil sorceress. It was best to let everyone believe we were dead. We are safe now and haven't seen her for many years which is why I am now home."

"You need not ask forgiveness," said the old king in a weak voice pulling his son to his feet. "You had your duties as a knight, but remember, above all you are next in line to the throne of our kingdom. You must stay now."

"I will father...if I have a kingdom to rule that is. I have heard many things of this beast on my way back to the castle. What do we truly know of it father?" he asked.

The king let out a deep breath and began pacing over the stone floors as he struggled to give an answer. "We know little of it. It came a year ago to our lands, turned our waters and skies into fire, destroyed our ships and killed some of my best men."

"Have any of your knights tried to kill it?" Ywain asked.

"Aye and many…" his father then whispered, "Have tried to pursue it in it's other form."

"What other form?" Ywain asked with a curious brow.

"The dragon turns into a fair lass at night and climbs the rock on the other side of our lands," Donald explained. "I and many other would have killed it long ago, but, "he then paused taking a breath of longing, "she is the fairest lass in her womanly form."

"She must be cursed then," Ywain said rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"You would believe so and we did until two of our knights were lost to her. A third came back, but is now on his death bed. He said when he went to touch her he was covered in flames. He fell back into the waters before the fires could take his life, but…" his brother then balled his hand into a fist as he continue to speak, "he shall not make it through another night."

"I wonder if she's the Sorceress I was hiding from all those years. Perhaps she found that this was my home and has been waiting for my return," Ywain said with a distressed tone as he looked out the window and at burnt grasses that lined the lands surrounding the sea. He could also see many homes laying in ashes and he knew he would have to be the one to end this destructive creature.

"Do you really think it could be?" questioned Donald.

"It tis possible. Does this maiden have a braid of white and eyes like a cat?" asked Ywain.

"Nay, she has hair as red as wine and her eyes… I do not know of her eyes. The only part of her you can see from the distance is her form and her hair," Donald explained.

"Hmm… tisn't the same witch then," Ywain sighed as he paced around. "She must have demands. Do we know what these are?"

"No," his father answered.

"I will find out then," Ywain said in a determined voice. "I will go to the beast myself."

His father shook his head and grabbed his shoulders. "I won't let you. You just came home after 10 years and we thought you were dead! I won't lose you now!"

"Come brother. Don't be so hasty," Donald suggest. "Let us feast tonight and tomorrow we shall make plans."

"Aye," Agreed his father. "Tonight we celebrate your home coming."

"Where is my dear sister?" Ywain asked looking around.

"She is a queen now to the north and her marriage has been one of great pride for me. She is expecting a child soon," smiled his father leading his sons to the banquet hall.

That night Ywain drank more than he had in many years and shared laughs at his father's table with his family and his father's men. He told them of his quest for the king of the south and of a great sorcerers he met. He told them of the many lovers he had and of the many treasures he and the other knights discovered traveling the world, but while he shared this his brother could see how their father's eyes lit up at his eldest child's words and seeing the favoritism a jealousy began to grow in Donald.

Ywain was the first born son who was born healthy and strong, then Cateline was born to the king and queen and she was considered the fairest maiden of their lands, but Donald, who was the youngest, had no great quality. He was, in everyone's eyes, the spare. He didn't have the sight or strength to wield a sword and he didn't have the mind of a scholar. Even his looks were rather ordinary and as he heard everyone at the table boast over Ywain his heart grew black.

"I must lie down," Donald quietly said standing to excuse himself from the table.

"Already brother?" Ywain questioned with a look of suspicion.

"Aye," Donald said, "Perhaps we all should if we plan on taking action against this beast tomorrow."

Ywain nodded, "Very wise."

With that everyone slowly left the table one by one, but Ywain stayed and slowly finished his glass of wine. As he stood he looked out the window, seeing the sun set over the cliffs and he watched the golden dragon climbed up the rocks on the other side of the bay. There was something beautiful about the way the smoky orange sky reflected on its golden scales, but slowly the scales began falling off the dragon and into the waters below. As the last of the scales fell away the dragon began to take on another form and once it reached the top of the tallest cliff Ywain could see it was no longer a dragon, but a young woman.

She stood naked, at the top of the rocks where the mist began to rise from the water and though it was difficult to see through the mist he could see that her shape was beautifully ample, her hair was like red silk blowing around in the winds and he felt drawn to her. Though he knew it wasn't wise he felt a need to leave the castle and go to her, but just as he was prepared to do so his father approached him. He wrapped his arm around Ywain's shoulders and began to drunkenly talk to him about how proud his mother would be if she saw him now.

They walked up the stairs and after Ywain helped his father find his chambers he then went to his own deciding he would need rest before visiting this cursed maiden. He found his room just as he left it, perhaps a little dustier than usual, but his bed was just as he remembered, warm and soft. After his long journey home and shocking day he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

As he dreamed he found himself walking through a mist and towards a woman calling his name. As he came through the mist, to where she stood, he could see her red hair blowing around her and knew it was the maiden on the cliffs. She looked behind her back as though she was frightened and then, turning back to him, her sea blue eyes met his. She then whispered, "Free me," and with that she turned back into a dragon.

He quickly awoke from his dream panting and as he sat up he saw the sun lighting up his room. He quickly dressed and went to the throne room where both his father and brother rubbed their sore drunken heads. "Ywain," his father greeted.

"Father, Donald, I believe this maiden is cursed and her only demand is that she be freed of this form. I intend to visit her at nightfall," Ywain said firmly and looking out the window.

"I'll send my best men with you," his father sighed knowing once his son was decided on something there was no convincing him otherwise.

Ywain turned around and in an unwavering voice said, "No. I will go alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Royse slowly came out of her trance each night as she climbed the cliffs. As the dragon form fell away from her body she would feel a burning pain not only over her flesh, but also inside her heart. Flashes of the deaths she caused would play in her mind like nightmares and though she had no control when she was in her dragon form, she still felt guilt and disgust with what she had done.

She cried herself to sleep each night feeling that her curse would never be broke and she wished someone would kill her in her human form, but when knights came they would drop their swords, refusing to kill her and only wanting to touch her. She would beg them to step away, but as if in a trance they would reach out, touch her and light into flames. She had forgotten hope long ago and would have left the kingdom for the sea, but an invisible leash wouldn't allow her to cross its borders.

She believed at first her inability to leave the lands and the bay was due to the curse that Sybbl had placed on her, but she found out otherwise in a dream. Usually her dreams were haunting and frightening, but on that night she found herself standing in a mist. An old woman approached her and took her hand saying, "You are lost my dear."

"I am. How do I find my way out?" she asked.

"You can not leave these lands until he frees you," said the old woman.

"Who will free me?" she asked.

"He will," said the old woman pointing behind her in the mist.

She then turned away from the old woman and saw the shadow of a man in the mist. When she turned back around to ask the old woman who he was the old woman had vanished. Unsure of who this man was she walked through the mist with caution, but as she moved closer she was soon able to see him. He surpassed her image of the ideal man from his sparkling green eyes that moved over her with worship to his smooth lips that formed into a gentle smile and to his broad build of a great warrior.

She wanted to touch him and to feel his caresses in return, but she felt as though her dragon form was approaching and would soon consume her. As always it swam behind her in her dreams, ready to attack, but she had to convey to this man their fate before she was lost once more. With pleading eyes she looked to him and begged, "Free me!" With that she woke from her dream and felt her flesh burning away from her. The dragon would soon take over.

As always the day went by caged in this beastly form, glimpses of the dragons rage could be seen reflected in the mirror of it's eyes, and she felt nothing, but despair. There were moments where her awareness was stronger than the dragons and in those moments she would swim down deep in the seas in hopes to lessen the dragons destruction. There she would find treasures on the seafloor and before that day she never felt a need to collect them.

Most items were wreckage from boats and old anchors, but once in awhile she'd find jewels or gold. This time she felt pulled to a sea cave and as she swam down she could see something reflecting gold in the tangles of the seaweed. Using her sharp teeth she effortlessly bit through the seaweed and coral that had formed around it revealing a golden sword. She then lifted it to the surface, climbed to her cliff and hid it in the opening of a split rock.

Her moment of clarity soon ended and the dragons temper once again took hold of her body. She dove back into the water, thrashing about the waves and scalding the rocks surrounding the bay. As the sun set she slowly became mindful that her transformation would soon take place and she swam towards the cliffs. As the moon began to appear she climbed the rocks and suffered through her change.

As always, once to the top, she collapsed to the ground, panting, and trying to slow her heart down as her head spun, but this was soon interrupted by a hand coming over the edge of the cliff. She yelped and jump back quickly covering her body with her long hair as she waited for this person to reveal themselves. Slowly a man of golden curls climbed over the edge and as he stood to his feet she could see it was the man from her dreams. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood and slowly approached him.

"It is you!" she gasped.

"You recognize me?" he question.

"Aye. I saw you in my dream last night," she admitted slightly stunned as she approached him.

"I saw you in my dream as well, through a mist," he said moving his way towards her. His gaze traveled from her face down her body and slowly made his way back up to her large blue eyes. "But it appears the mist blinded me for you are the fairest lass I've ever seen and I have traveled many kingdoms."

She blushed and moved away from him feeling his safety was at risk. "Keep your distance sir." He nodded and took a seat on the ground. She observed, unlike other men, that had come before him, he wasn't wearing armor or carrying a sword, but wore only a simple tunic, brown wool hose and a plaid brat with a golden pin. "Who are you sir?" she asked.

"Ywain," he answered in a warm tone. "And your name?"

"Royse," she nervously whispered.

He then stood and removed his brat, "Please, take this. You must be cold."

"Nay," she chuckled. "My curse leaves me quite warm and your brat will only burn against my flesh."

"I will try not to make you feel uneasy then," he said looking away from her and cloaking himself in the long green wool.

"You may look upon me as you wish. I'd prefer to be bare before you and feeling as a woman than to be a fiery dragon," she admitted looking out over the cliff and at the indigo sea.

"Tell me of your curse," he said watching her in awe.

She turned her back to him hiding her expression of sorrow and whispered, "My father remarried a woman after my mother's death. She was a witch and this was her way of getting rid of me." She then began to quietly cry and he stood to his feet wanting to comfort her, but he knew what would become of him if he touched her. He instead walked to her, standing helplessly behind her and searched his mind for words of comfort.

"I want to help you," he said to her. "What can I do?"

She wiped the tears from her face and turned back to him choking down her sorrows. She then took a deep breath and coldly said, "You can't help me. You must be in love with me to help me."

"What if I am?" he asked.

"You can't be in love with me! We have only met," she huffed.

"I know, but I feel as though we are for one another," he said struggling to keep his hands away from her when he wanted nothing, but to run his finger through her dark red silken tresses, over her fair freckled skin, and to kiss her ripened lips.

"Feeling as though we are for one another and love are very different to me," she sighed crossing her arms and looking up to the stars. She then fell silent and he could see she was working out her thoughts as her brow furrowed in concentration.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wish to challenge your love. What say you?" she asked.

"Aye," he answered honestly .

"Stay here," she then disappeared around the rocks and a short time later came back with a sword. "I give you this," she said tossing the golden sword to his feet and then she kneeled down before him, pulling her hair to one side. She then tilted her head, exposing her neck and closing her eyes she said, "If you are uncertain of your love kill me now and if your love is true, kiss my lips, but do not touch me. If you do you will find yourself consumed by flames."

He froze stunned at her words and for a moment he was unsure of his heart, but when he looked down at her, her long pale neck exposed, her full lips pierced, and her red hair dangling over her breast he didn't know what it was not to love her. He kneeled down and keeping his hands tightly to his side, he slowly leaned forward.

She felt his breath before her face and she opened her eyes surprised at his choice. _Please let him live, _she wished. Ever so carefully his lips rested on hers and the kiss was soft and innocent, but it was also full of unspoken promises. She slowly pulled away and anticipated the worse, but he was unhurt, his handsome face inches in front of her own and his desire filled eyes gazed into hers.

"You love me," she muttered as her eyes blinked in disbelief.

"I do and I promise to make you my queen," he said in a hushed soothing voice.

"Your queen?" she questioned, her eyes growing large.

"Aye. I'm next in line for the throne of this kingdom," he smiled.

"You're …. you're a prince!"

"Aye. Is that a problem then?" he chuckled.

"Nay," She breathed, "Tis not a problem, but tis not what I expected," she then took a seat on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest, and with a look of worry said, "Your people won't want me for a queen Ywain. Look what I've done to this kingdom."

"It wasn't you that did this my love," he reminded her, but as he looked to her she began rocking back and forth with a look of agony. "What is the matter?" he asked moving closer to her with a fearful worry.

"I don't understand. I shouldn't be changing. It's still night," she groaned.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Leave! Quickly!" she growled.

"I shall return when I see you climbing the cliffs." he promised.

"Go!" she hissed.

With that he began climbing down the cliff and peering once more over the edge he watched as her skin began to form a veiled flame over it, the flames then turned into golden scales, her mouth into a snout with sharp teeth, and her fingers and toes into claws. He quickly fled before her full form took over and he found his boat at the bottom of the cliff. He quickly rowed away and just as he reached the other side of the bay he saw the golden sea dragon diving off the cliff.

Watching the dragon swim through the water he muttered, "I'll break your curse. I promise Royse."


	4. Chapter 4

Ywain lay in his bed exhausted having had little sleep that night. After leaving Royse she was all he could think of. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her red hair, feel her lips moving against his, her delicate hands at the back of his neck and her breast against his chest, but no matter how much he tried to escape his fantasies into the dreamworld he couldn't find slumber. His mind went mad with need for her and he knew he wouldn't feel settled until she was at his side. Having enough of tossing and turning in bed he sat up and looked out his window. There he saw the seas were unusually calm, there appeared to be no smoke in the skies and he could see sailors cautiously taking to their boats.

"How odd. Where is she then?" he questioned to himself, but he couldn't see the dragon. It was still early morning, so she couldn't have been in her mortal form, but as he looked to the cliffs he saw a golden dragon, curled up and sleeping. He smiled contently and feeling at ease he laid back in his bed.

This time his bed felt softer, his mind clearer, and his eyes quickly grew heavy as he found sleep. He found himself once again walking through a mist and as he came through he found Royse bewildered and looking up at him for an answer. "I don't understand," she muttered.

"You're asleep," he said kneeling down to her, "or at least the dragon is asleep."

"It has never slept before," she gulped as she nervously stood to her feet and before him. "This is a dream then?"

"Aye. Our dream." He whispered moving closer to her and with only a few inches between them his eyes wantonly traced the curves of her body. "Since this is a dream there wouldn't be any harm in touching you."

"I suppose not," she breathed tilting her head up to him and searching his eyes with the same desires. Slowly she lifted her hand, as did he and they paused with their palms distance only a breaths width. Nervously he took in a deep breath and quickly grasped her hand. He then let out a breath of relief seeing that his body wasn't covered in flames and he could freely touch her.

"It as though this is all real. I can feel the softness of your flesh," he said in a husky voice as he ran his fingers from her palms to her wrist and up her arms. Her eyes fluttered shut and a shuddering moan escaped her as the long wanted desire to feel his caress was granted. With that he gently ran his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to him as he found her lips.

_How is this a dream? _She wondered. She could feel the press of his lips to hers, the tickle of his beard on her face and his hands pressing into the flesh of her hips. Then his tongue glided over her lips and into her mouth. With that she pulled back and touched her lips surprised by the sensation his kiss had caused.

"It doesn't feel as a dream. Are you really with me?" she questioned.

He ran his hands up shoulders, gently over her neck and then cupping her face in his hand he said, "It may be a dream, but it makes no difference. We're still together."

"Then I hope I never wake," she whispered as she began to lift his tunic and unbelted his hose. He helped her quickly stepping away from his clothing and found himself as naked as she was. With a nervous smile and uncertain eyes she slowly began to know him with her soft touch. Her fingers started at his long collarbone, moving down his thick arms, and then over his chest where a few sword struck scars could be seen. She knew then that not only was he a prince, but he was a warrior.

As she moved further down her palms flattened to his flesh and once to his lower torso his breath spiked. She pulled away unsure, but with a smirk he grabbed her hand and placed it where she had moved away, on the contour of his hip. She gulped meeting his eyes and gave him a look of uncertainty. He took that as a sign to take lead and he began caressing from the small of her waist to the sides of her breast. She became lost to his touch and knew not what to do with herself, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and renewed their kiss.

As their breaths grew heavier their kiss deepened and it fueled the fires of passion. Hungry to explore more of her body his lips left her own to trail her jaw, her neck, down her full breast and as his lips pulled in her hardened peaks, her breath spiked. With his lips still teasing her breast he glanced up to see her expression of pleasure and found her dazed blue eyes meeting his.

"How I love you," he panted as his kisses began to travel lower, his beard tickling her navel and just as she began to arch into him moaning the mist around them grew thicker. He sat up from her confused trying to understand where it was coming from, but as he looked away he felt her disappearing from his grasp. "Royse!" he called trying to cling to her as the mist consumed her.

"I'm waking," she choked out and with that she was gone.

He then found himself sitting up in bed, confused, frustrated, and painfully hard. With a growl he stood to his feet and pounded his hand against the wall. After calming himself he then went to his window and saw the dragon on a rampage. She too was obviously frustrated and he wondered how they'd keep away from each other when they met that following night.

* * *

"What do you mean you love her?" Donald scoffed.

"I love her. That is all and I will have her for my wife." Ywain sighed looking out the window with a dreamy gaze.

"You must be mad my son!" his father gasped.

"Or under a witch's spell," Donald huffed. He then turned to Ywain with an arched brow and shaking finger saying, "That's what it is! She's cast a spell on you!"

Ywain rolled his eyes at his brother and chuckled saying, "Don't be an idiot Donald. If you knew her like I do you would learn that she has purest heart. The only spell is the one that her stepmother placed on her."

"Lies," hissed Donald bitterly as he crossed his arm and sulked his way to the other side of the room.

"It isn't a lie and I won't be hearing you say that again," Ywain warned.

"Do not argue my sons," Their father pleaded stepping in. "Donald, I agree that Ywain is racing into this blindly, but if he believes he can help this lass then I trust him." The old king then groaned itching his neck and with a sigh admitted, "I can't say I wish her to be my daughter in law, but still... we must help her if we can."

"I will help her and once I find a way to break this curse I will marry her and I won't be told otherwise," Ywain said firmly as he turned to his father.

"But how shall you break it?" his father questioned.

With this Ywain let out a frustrated breath and shrugged, "I must admit, I am uncertain, but I did travel through the holy lands with a man of great wisdom, Udolf. I have heard he is once again serving the King of the Britons, so I will send a messenger to fetch him."

"But that will take days before he can be here!" Donald shouted. "Something must be done soon." With that Donald marched out of the room and with a mixture of jealousy and rage went to find a sword.

That evening Donald watched as his Ywain snuck his way out of the castle and down to the harbor. Ywain then paddle off in a small boat towards the other side of the bay. Donald waited until he was barely able to see Ywain's torch before he found another small boat and then he quietly followed behind him.

Once to the other side of the bay Ywain quickly got out of his boat and after dragging it to shore he then found the tallest cliff on that side of the land. Donald also pulled his boat ashore, but did so some distance down the beach away from Ywain so that he wasn't seen. He then watched as his brother climbed the tall cliff and towards the top. There awaiting Ywain was the most beautiful woman Donald had ever seen. She was completely bare, with only long red hair as her only covering, and she had gentlest face. Once Ywain reached the top Donald then quickly climbed up behind him.

Slowly Donald had made it to the top himself and quick found a boulder to hide behind. From there he watch as his brother approached the maiden with his hands behind his back, but with a desire in his eyes as if he wished for nothing more than to touch her. "I thought of nothing, but you after I left," Ywain told her.

"and I of you. I dreamt of you," She purred with desire. Donald studied the curves of her body and the light of her features as she stared love-struck at his brother. He wanted her to himself, but he could see it would have to be by force.

"I wish we could have stayed in that dream," Ywain breathed moving closer to her. "I am still searching for a way to break your curse, but I must be honest, curses are a thing I am not familiar with. For this I have contacted an old acquaintance for help."

"You need not do that," She smiled. "You have already started to break my curse."

"How?" he asked.

"With your kisses. The third kiss of love you give me will end this and we can be as we should," she said leaning her back up against the rock wall and with beckoning eyes she silently called for him to move closer.

Ywain stepped closer, placing his hands carefully on the rock behind her and keeping a safe distance began to lean down for a kiss. Donald felt a surge of jealousy in that moment as Ywain prepared his lips to meet hers and acting on impulse Donald jumped out from behind the boulder with his sword pointed at the couple. Royse yelped as her eyes went large and Ywain turned around, remaining in front of her in a protective stance. When he saw the man pointing the sword was Donald he relaxed a little, but stared at his brother confused.

"Donald, what are you doing here?" Ywain questioned.

"To see proof that this woman has put you under her spell!" Donald snarled. "She's a witch Ywain and should be killed!"

"My brother, you are mistaken," Ywain calmly said moving carefully closer to Donald with his hands up in peace, but this only made Donald more hostile and he quickly moved around Ywain placing his sword at Royse's neck. "Stand back from her!" Ywain shouted.

Donald narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I won't. Kisses of love then? Hmmm… let us see how in love with my brother you are," With that Donald grabbed Royse's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her, but before he could flames began to cover his body.

"Brother!" Ywain shouted taking off his cape to wrap around Donald, but now burning alive Donald ran around wildly screaming and eventually ran right off the cliff.

"What have I done?" Royse cried as she fell to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest.

Ywain couldn't offer her words of comfort. His only concern was now for his brother and he quickly climbed down the cliff hoping to find him alive. As he reached the bottom he looked into the waters and soon a charred body drifted by. Though it was unrecognizable he knew it to be Donald's body.

"Donald, why would you do this?" Ywain choked through his tears and fell to his knees lost in his distress. Above him he heard the growling scream of the dragon and it leapt from the cliff into the dark waters.


	5. Chapter 5

Ywain reluctantly made his way from the harbor to the castle and up the stairs. He paused before the doors unable to enter and falling back on old habits he ran. He wasn't ready to face his father. He wasn't even ready to face the reality himself. Donald was dead and he was dead because of Royse. Ywain instead headed to the stables and found his steed. He quickly saddled up and rode off towards the hills in an attempt to clear his mind and find direction.

As he rode through the mossy rolling hills along the coast he remember how he and Donald use to race to the tops. Donald always fell behind and Ywain would pull back his horse to let him win, but looking back Ywain wondered perhaps he let him win too often. Always feeling unfortunate for his plain, simple brother, he would give Donald anything out of pity, but now he saw how mistaken he was. Donald had felt he had a right to anything that Ywain had, even his lover.

"How am I to face my father? What am I to tell him?" Ywain questioned to himself out loud as he slid off the saddle. He then walked his horse around while he stared off at the rocky green lands. Looking into the distance he remembered his younger self and he felt the need to escape to a far off land like he had all those years prior, but now he couldn't. His love for Royse was too strong and despite the fact that she was the cause of his brother's death he couldn't blame her. It was Donald that had made the foolish choice to grab at her.

His head whirled wildly with thoughts as he tried to come up with an answer he could provide his father in regards to Donald's death, without pointing a finger at Royse, but no matter what angle he looked at the situation there was no words that would lessen the inevitable heartbreak his father would feel. He knew not only would his father mourn for his brother, but he would feel wrath towards Royse and he would see to it that Royse was put to death without being convinced otherwise.

Ywain ran his hands through his curls a few times and frustratedly search his mind for answers, but none appeared. Just as he was ready to give up and go back to the castle he saw an old woman carrying buckets filled with grain and stumbling down a distant hill, but then she lost her footing altogether, falling the remaining way down. Ywain quickly ran down the hill towards her and kneeled down to offer his help.

"Have you been hurt?" he asked and grabbed her arm to steady her as she sat up groaning.

"No." chuckled the old woman rubbing her head, "But what a kind young man you are to help me. How fortunate that you are here."

"Aye," Ywain agreed. "Where is your kin to help you carry these heavy pails."

"Somewhere roaming these lands," she admitted with a cackle.

"Then I shall help you," Ywain said lifting the buckets. "Where do you live?"

"Thank you kind lad," smiled the old woman standing to her feet. "Follow me."

With that Ywain tied the heavy buckets onto each side of his horse and leading his horse he followed the old woman. After a short journey through the lands they came to a valley and as they walked through a fog the old woman disappeared. "I've lost sight of you miss," he shouted.

"I am here," said a voice that didn't sound like the rasping old woman, but sounded clearer and warmer. Then the fog divided and as it moved away he saw not an old woman, but women with long auburn hair shining down her back. She glowed so brightly that he was unable to see her face and had to shield his eyes from her shine. "What happened to the old woman?" he finally asked.

"I am the old woman," her voice said smoothly as she walked towards him, "and I am Royse's guardian."

With that he kneeled and looked up at her with pleading eyes, "You should not be with me then. Be with her!"

"She is safe for the time being, but you must go back to your kingdom. You must tell your father what has become of your brother and you must tell him that you will kill the person responsible for his death," She commanded.

"I can't kill Royse! Why would you have me do this if you're her guardian? It wasn't her fault! She…"

"Hush now Ywain," smiled the spirit. "You must not believe that this is what I ask of you for I love her as much as you. I was once her mother and I wish to see her live a long life of happiness."

"Then why do you ask me to kill her?" Ywain questioned confused.

"It is not her you should kill, but the witch Sybll," the spirit told him.

"Sybll? The witch Sybll that has been hunting all of King's knights? What does she have to do with Royse?" Ywain asked.

"She is the witch that placed this curse on her and she will do all she can to make Royse live in misery, so you must kill Sybll," said the spirit.

"How am I to do this? We've been fighting Sybll for years. She can't be defeated and we lost track of her whereabouts two years ago," Ywain explained frustradely.

The spirit then began to fade away and as she did she told him, "You must speak to the sorcerer Udolf. He will be the one to find her." With that she was gone. Ywain looked around confused, but the dark valley was quiet. Realizing the spirit was not coming back he jumped on his steed and rode off toward the castle. If this was what was required to be with Royse then it was what he'd do.

* * *

"I won't hear it!" his father growled slamming his fist on the arm of the throne. "Donald can't be…"

"He is father," Ywain said kneeling before the king with his eyes lowered and his throat tightening as he tried to maintain his composure.

"That dragon! That witch! I will see that she is killed!" his father fumed.

"You can't father. It wasn't her fault. Donald followed me up the cliff and heard us talking as lovers do. He grew angry and… he grabbed her by force. She tried to move away from him, but it was too late," Ywain said in a weak voice.

"Donald was right. She's a witch and she's put you under her spell," the king said bitterly as he stood and moved closer to Ywain.

"Father," Ywain gulped finally meeting his father's raging tear filled eyes, "You must trust me."

"I can not trust you! You love her even after she killed your brother! No, I'll send my men tomorrow," said the king and then he marched away from Ywain, slamming the door behind him.

Ywain remained kneeled, unable to stand as his body fell weak to his distress, but he knew he had to warn Royse. Finally after a few deep breathes and wiping the tears from his face he stood to his feet and looked out the window. The dragon wasn't rampaging in the waters, but neither was it at rest. Instead it climbed the rock walls, anxiously resisting it's urge to enter the waters, but also avoiding the cliff top.

"Please find peace my love," Ywain muttered. "All will end as it should."

* * *

It was late in the evening when the castle finally settled. The day had been tense as his father's men were sent out to the sea to find Donald's body and when it was brought before his father he lashed out at Ywain. "You are the cause of this! You should have killed that witch!" his father shouted as his knights held him back from striking Ywain with his sword.

After that Ywain fled to his chambers and remained there until he saw the sun setting, but as he attempted to leave he found the doors locked. He heard two men just outside and recognized the voices as two of his father's knights. His sanctuary of a room was now a prison, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from seeing Royse.

Quietly Ywain opened his windows and always being an excellent climber made his way down the castle wall. He found his boat, rowed across the bay and climbed the cliff. At the top he heard a gentle cry and found Royse shaking in despair as she sat on the ground with her knees curled up to her chest.

"My love," he called as he made his way to her, but she looked up at him with a gasp and quickly crawled away.

"Stay away Ywain!" she commanded. "Unless you wish to kill me which you have right to."

"Kill you! I'd sooner kill myself," he said kneeling down to her. "You had no part in my brother's death. He knew what would happen if he touched you and why he did so I…. I will never understand." He then took a deep breath and leaned down to meet her gaze that refused to meet his own. "Your mother's spirit came to me."

"My mother?" She questioned finally looking up to him with confused, searching eyes.

"Aye. She said all will be put right soon and shared with me something I didn't expect. We have a connection that goes back before you came to my kingdom," he sighed.

"What connection?" she asked now relaxing with her legs folded to her side.

"Sybll."

"My stepmother?"

"Aye," he said taking seat across from her. "Your stepmother isn't just some simple witch. She is one that has gained her powers through the dark arts. It has given her an unnaturally long life and she hungers both youth and power. She does this by stealing souls of wealthy men."

"She steals…. my father!" her voice rasped as realization hit her. "Do you believe that she has…"she couldn't make herself say it.

He realized the error in telling her this information and tried to offer her comfort by saying, "I do not know what her ties are to her father, so I can not confirm his well being, but I will seek this witch and search for your father. If I kill Sybll then he'll be free."

"Unless… he is free of her in another form," she sniffled as tears streamed down her face. She then laid on the ground, her face buried in the bend of her elbow and she sobbed, "Please Ywain, I have no reason to live. You should kill me, so that all suffering ends."

"I won't and I won't let anyone else take your life either," he said firmly. He then laid down across from her and begged, "Royse, we can't let her win. Please look at me."

Hearing his plea she slowly turned her face and looked upon him. When he was this close she could see his dark golden eyelashes, the different shades of green in his eyes, the slight bend on the bridge of his pointed nose, and the dimples hidden under his groomed golden beard. He was the shining example of the perfect prince and she felt unworthy of his love in that moment. With her sorrows and insecurities playing on her she whispered, "Our love is impossible. Even if I'm freed your people will never accept me. Not only have I ruined the lands and killed so many, but now I am the cause of your brother's death. I'll be strung up and burnt before I even reach a foot into the kingdom!"

"I promise that would never happen. If we have to flee from here to be together then that's what I shall do. You must know that a life without you wouldn't be a life for me at all," he said scooting dangerous close to her. He then leaned forward and whispered, "But first I must break this curse."

She wanted nothing more than to reach out, run her hands through his golden curls and feel his body comforting hers, but with reluctant restraint she kept her hands to herself and asked, "Are you sure I am who you really want Ywain?"

"I have never been more certain of anything else in my life," he practically growled as his eyes darkened and his breath grew heavy.

She began to lean forward to close in their gap and initiate the kiss but then she saw his hands lifting and acting quickly she stood to her feet. She gave him a questioning look, but his eyes seemed different, as though he were in a daze and it was one she'd seen in many men before him. It was as though they were spell bound and as he stood to his feet moving closer she knew he would soon endanger himself. "Ywain!" she called to him, but he wouldn't wake.

"I long to hold you. Can I not touch a lock of your hair?" he pleaded reaching out to her, but she stepped back.

"Only my lips with yours," she reminded him and with that his eyes blinked away their enchanted haze, but still he moved towards her. He then placed his hands securely behind his back and once a short distance in front of her he leaned in capturing her lips. The kiss wasn't innocent like their first. It was needy, searching and full of passion. She ran her tongue over his smooth teeth and tangled it with his as her hands struggled to stay away from him, but soon her desires were cut off by the consuming fire of the dragon.

She quickly moved away from him and before she could even give him warning golden scales began to cover her legs. "Go!" She growled and seeing what was taking place Ywain quickly backed away from her. As her mouth began forming into a snout he quickly made his way down the cliff and found his boat. As he got in he saw the dragon diving into the sea and he worried he wouldn't make it to the other side of the bay without drawing attention to himself.

As carefully as he could he began quickly rowing through the navy waters and he saw men on the other side waving their arms in warning. He looked around and finally turning he saw what they were trying to warn him off. It was the dragon, sparkling gold through the shadows of the night, peeking up through the waters and staring directly at him. He stilled his movements and searched it's eyes seeing if there was any trace of Royse's humanity left within. It moved closer, giving him more a look of study than threat, and as if guided by something more than himself he sat calmly without fear. The dragon then leaned in, breathed in his scent and dove away from him. His heart pounded and he let out a held in breath as he found his paddles to row away. The dragon may have been understanding that time, but he wasn't about to test his luck again.


	6. Chapter 6

After climbing the castle wall Ywain found his way back to his chambers where his father was waiting for him there. They both glared at each other until finally Ywain spoke. "I will not argue about this."

His father turned red and rushed towards him. "How dare you go against my wishes and leave here to be with that… witch whore who killed your brother!"

Ywain turned away from his father, afraid what his clenched fist would do, and said, "For one you never expressed that you wished me, a grown man, to remain prisoner in my own chambers and secondly, you may disown me if you wish it for if I hear you call my future bride... WITCH WHORE AGAIN... I won't think twice about running my sword through you!"

With that his father grabbed him by the shoulders, roughly turning him around and Ywain was almost tempted to grab his sword off the table, but realized a clash of sword wouldn't solve anything. Instead he glared at his father in warning. The room remained silent and emotions were tense between the two men as they stared at each other with a wild rage. Having enough Ywain marched out of his room and down to the cellar. He found a small barrel of ale and lifted it to his lips. It was fresh and hadn't properly fermented causing him to end his attempts at drinking his anger away. Instead he sat on the ground, his head leaned back on the cold stone wall and he let his mind drift.

Drifting became dreams and he soon found himself searching for Royse through the mist. "Royse!" he called. "Royse! Do you hear me?"

"I'm here," her voice struggled to get out and he soon found out why. The usual calm mist was slowly becoming a stormy wind swirling around both of them. She reached out for him and grabbing his hand pulled herself to him.

"Why has this changed?" he yelled over the howling winds.

"I am uncertain," she shouted desperately holding onto him as the winds tried to pull her away.

"Listen well my love, I will find your stepmother and will make her confess her curse on you to my father's court. You must hide and find a way to control this beast in the meantime," he instructed.

"Hide the beast! That isn't possible. I don't have control over it," she yelled over the sounds of the howling wind.

"You need to find that control Royse. It will take several days for us to find Sybll and my father wishes to kill you. Please, you must hide!" he begged as the winds began to encompass and swallow her in.

As she disappeared the dream faded and he sat up out of his sleep panting. The dream seemed to go by in a flash, yet he felt he had been sleeping several hours. With a groggy head he stood to his feet and went up the cellar stairs. Once to the top he saw through a window it was practically the middle of the next day. Scratching his head he walked closer to the window and looked out on the sea. The dragon was no where in sight.

"That is a relief," he sighed to himself.

"What is a relief?" A strange, yet familiar voice asked. He knew that voice better than most and he turned with a smile seeing his old traveling companion Udolf.

"My friend! When did you arrive?" he asked as cheerfully as the sorcerer approached him.

"Just now actually," Udolf answered in his usual tranquil tone as he placed his hands comfortably behind his back and joined Ywain at the window, looking at at the sea.

"I hadn't expected you so soon," Ywain admitted shock

"I have my ways of being where I'm needed," he smirked.

Udolf was one of the oddest men that Ywain had ever known. For the 10 years that Ywain knew him he had remained unchanged appearing to be a man of age, from the white streaks in his wild brown braids and young, from the smoothness of his face. His deep set eyes held secrets and glowed an indigo to violet when he used his magic. No one seemed to know his origins, only that he had been the apprentice to Merlin and had been for countless years. King Arthur had even told Ywain once that he hadn't seen change in the man in all the 20 years he knew him. His dress was like that of a wild woodsman and unfamiliar dotted tattoos marked around his eyes. He had a certain cunningness to his grin, but he was not one for tricks. Everyone knew what Udolf was really after and it was hidden knowledge.

"So…. where is this beast?" Udolf asked turning around with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She's not a beast. She's cursed," Ywain explained.

"She? All I received by letter was that you required assistance with a dragon," Udolf reminded Ywain as he gave him a prying glare.

"I had little knowledge of her at that time and ehh… I know her now," Ywain admitted.

Udolf chuckled lightly as he squeezed his fingers to his temples and shook his head in disbelief. He then studied the change in Ywain's eyes and observed, "You love this cursed women."

"Aye. She is as …" Ywain then let out a sigh and closed his eyes thinking of her, "As the most pleasant memory once forgotten and now returned."

"It sounds as though you have found your missing half," Udolf said as he walked around the room and found a pile of books on the table. He quickly flicked through them, but they didn't seem to grasp his interest.

"You sound as if you are familiar with this feeling yourself," Ywain said with an inquisitive brow.

"Me?" Udolf questioned falling into a complete mirth. "No my friend. Love is a flighty thing. My mistress is this," he said lifting a book. "I have yet to meet another that is of equal match or can fulfill my constant hunger for knowledge. If she's out there and I meet her I will forsake my mistress and be a servant to her."

"Then I hope you find her, for such love is possible," Ywain said with a lazy smile and looked out the window, gliding his fingers down the glass remember how soft Royse felt in his dream.

"I don't expect it nor have I ever looked for it," Udolf muttered giving Ywain a cynical look. "However… I am more than happy to help a good friend with the matter, so tell me... what are we up against?"

"Sybll," Ywain gulped.

"Sybll!" Udolf hissed. "How is Sybll part of this?"

"She's the one that cursed the lass," Ywain explain.

Udolf let out a huff of a breath as his confidence disappeared. His hand went to his chin and he paced around deep in thought. He then froze in place closing his eyes and Ywain could tell the sorcerer had placed himself into a meditative state. Moments went by in silence until Udolf opened his eyes and said, "She's not far from here. Just a days ride south."

"Sybll has always frightened you. Why? You must be one of the greatest sorcerers alive," Ywain questioned as he studied Udolf's worried brow.

"It wouldn't matter if I was the greatest sorcerer. She has a power that in many ways is stronger than my own for she is a child of Avalon. Her powers are not learned like my own, but rather innate. Her strength is her ability to charm, but being fae she does have a few weaknesses," he explained and then asked, "Where is your blacksmith?"

"My blacksmith?"

"Yes."

"Ummm… follow me," Ywain said scratching his head and leading Udolf towards the back of the castle. There they walked out a door, past the stables and came to a forge wagon where a large sooty man hammered away at iron. "Angus," Ywain greeted.

"My lord," nodded the blacksmith pausing only for a moment to look up at the prince and his strange guest. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any iron to spare?" asked Udolf.

"Aye. What would you have me make?" questioned Angus.

"Nothing at all. I can do that for myself," Udolf replied.

Angus looked over the wiry, average sized man cynically. "You don't look the build of a blacksmith."

"Oh I'm not," smirked Udolf.

Angus shrugged and pointed to some bars of iron. "Would that be enough?"

"More than I need," Udolf said picking up a bar and to the blacksmith's amazement Udolf floated the iron in the air as if it were a feather. Then lifting his hands he made flowing movements which stretched the iron as if it were no more than a sheeps wool. Before their eyes he then spun the iron into thin threads and bound them together to form an iron net.

"What sort of deamon's magic is this?" Angus question Ywain.

"Do not worry. It isn't of the dark arts my friend," Ywain chuckled. "Udolf is a sorcerer by knowledge and has been for… how many years now?"

"More than I wish to admit to," Udolf replied gathering up the net into a bag.

"So… what is this for?" Ywain question.

"Iron is a poison to fae," he answered as though that were common knowledge.

"So we simply throw this on Sybll?"

Udolf let out a condescending laugh. "If that was possible I would have done it years ago. No… she will try to enchant us and glamour us, but there is a way to play her at her own game. We must present you as the prince you are and shield you in jewels."

Ywain shook his head. "It isn't possible. What you see before you is my father's riches," he said gesturing to the lands devastated by fires.

"Hmmm… and you have nothing of gold or jewels?" Udolf questioned once more.

"I do have a gold sword that Royse gave me," he admitted.

"Royse? Your dragon?"

"My love," Ywain corrected.

Udolf snickered, "Pardon. I only meant being a dragon she should have the ability to sniff out treasures. Dragon's have a tendency to hoard items that sparkle to them. You must ask it… I mean her to find you these treasures."

"Do you see these lands?" Ywain question rhetorically. "When she is a dragon she can't be reasoned with."

"If there is love then there is reasoning," Udolf reminded him.

* * *

Ywain stood at the shore, shaking in fear, calling, "Royse! Royse!" He was summoning a dragon and he wasn't sure if it would be so gentle with him as it was before, but believing in their love, their fate, he decided it was worth the risk.

He had been calling for nearly an hour and still there was no sign of the dragon. He was ready to give up and go back to the castle when he heard a rush through the sea. Up through the waters poke two blue eyes and a golden snout and as it's gaze remained on Ywain it slowly moved closer with caution. Once it was before him Ywain crouched down and kneeled to the beast. To his surprise, it stilled and waited.

"Royse…" his voice shook, "I know you're in there and I hope can hear me. I need your help."

The dragon then stretched it's claws out of water and bowed it's head to him. He took this as a sign it was willing to listen and let out a breath of relief as the tension melted away from his shoulders.

"Is there any way you can find me gold and jewels love?" he asked.

It nodded it's head.

"If you can bring them to this shore. I intend to use them to defeat Sybll," he explained.

At the sound of the witches name the dragon let out a low growl and dove back into the water. He remained at the shoreline awaiting the dragon's return and after several minutes began to wonder if he ruined their connection with mentioning Sybll's name, but soon the dragon's golden head poked out of the water and it swam up to the shore before him. From it's mouth it dropped pearls, jewels, a golden crown, a jeweled sheath for his sword and a gold ring.

"Thank you my love. Now hide where you have been and remain there until I return," he told her in a kindest voice and slowly she backed away into the waters.

* * *

Note: Udolf wasn't in the original tale. I wrote him in to help take care of business and because he will be in my next tale, The Sorcerer and Sorceress.

Also, in case your wondering, "What's with all the Arthurian stuff?" This is the only information I'll give out about the tale until the end. The original tale is basically Scotland's take on Ywain from Arthurian legend.


	7. Chapter 7

Ywain grimaced as the clinking of jewels surrounded him as his horse galloped down the cobblestone road. He heard Udolf snicker next to him and with glaring eyes he looked at his friend. "I feel a fool," Ywain grumbled.

"You look like a prince," Udolf smirked.

"No. I look like some sort of garish jester," Ywain scowled as he looked at the loud outfit Udolf insisted he wear to lure Sybull.

When Udolf first present Ywain with the red and gold embroidered silk jerkin and hose Ywain laughed and walked away, but then the sorcerer froze him still and with the snap of his fingers had Ywain clothed in the outlandish outfit. With the added jewels and gold crown Ywain felt nothing like himself. He was a prince, but he had never dressed as one. Highland princes had little care in dressing for the courts unlike the nobles in the south and overseas. His only concern had always been to dress for comfort and travel.

Though Ywain remained reluctant Udolf reminded his friend that he was doing this to save Royse and taking down his pride Ywain agreed. The journey out on the mainroad proved to be entertaining for both the peasants and Udolf. His subjects would bow at first, not recognizing him, and possibly mistaking him for a lord from foreign lands, but once they saw that it was their valiant prince they fell into a great laughter. Ywain couldn't blame them. They were use to seeing the wild rugged creature he truly was.

"Are we getting close?" Ywain asked Udolf as he itched were the embroidered fabric tickled his skin.

"Yes," Udolf sighed. "If your enemies had only known that your weakness was silk and jewels they would have defeated you long ago."

"Ha," Ywain huffed with narrowed eyes.

"There it is," Udolf said pointing ahead to white stone manor in the distance. It looked as though it was once a beautiful home, but now it was unmanaged with pigs wandering around freely, digging up the gardens, dead unmanaged trees reached wickedly towards the sky, glass was broke from the windows, and there was a general overgrowth of brush. Even the sky above the manor seemed darker.

"This is her home," Ywain muttered.

"This was her home," Udolf corrected seeing a vision of what the manor once was. He then saw the ghost of Royse's father and his memories. His spirit was restless as he roamed his old home lost between worlds. He could see the spirits worry for his daughter and the memory of her. "Royse is her name," Udolf stated as the violet in his eyes glowed from his vision.

"Aye," Ywain answered with a questioning stare.

"Her father's ghost is still here," Udolf explained wearily. "I saw into his memories and saw his memory of Royse. She's very beautiful and kind Ywain. I am truly happy for you my friend. Now, let's secure your life with her and end Sybll once and for all."

"What is your plan?" Ywain questioned.

"Come down from your horse," Udolf instructed as he jumped down from his own horse.

"Alright," Ywain agreed, but seeing mischief in Udolf's eyes he looked at him with uncertainty. What was the sorcerer planning? He soon learned as Udolf grabbed his sleeve and tore it from the seam and then without warning punched Ywain in the eye. With a growl Ywain then looked to Udolf with rage and disbelief. "What are you doing? Are you friend or foe?" he screamed.

Udolf held back his laughter and explained himself. "I suppose I should have given you warning, but I wanted your injury to appear as though you were taken by surprise."

"You certainly did that, but why?" Ywain seethed still angered at his friend sudden betrayal.

"You are a king traveling from the north when you were suddenly attacked. You managed to escape these bandits, but they made off with much of your riches and killed your footman. You need only to rest and to drink from the well, but your arm is sore. You need assistance pulling the bucket of water up," Udolf explain with a plotting grin. "Ask for her help. Lure Sybll outside her home."

Ywain now relaxed understanding Udolf's actions and with a sigh asked, "What if she kill me while I stand before her? Surely she'll recognize me as one of the knights that once hunted her."

Udolf shrugged. "She may, so…" he then lifted his hand and cast an enchantment on Ywain changing his hair to brown, "That won't last long, so act quickly."

Ywain fell silent as he gained his courage and he prayed to his ancestors for their protection. With a nod to Udolf he signaled he was ready and pulling his horse behind him he approached the house. His throat tightened as he became nervous and his heart pounded. He took several slow breaths trying to remember all that he had faced in his life as a knight. He then stilled his steps, closed his eyes and imagined Royse's beautiful blue eyes, her full round lips, and lovely neck he so wished to kiss. The vision of her gave him new strength and he walked up to the door.

Lifting his hand he gently knocked on the door and slowly it opened. Strange, dark, slitted eyes peaked through the crack at him and a flash of blood red glimmered through them as she took in his red silken clothing and decoration of jewels. She then saw his face, it was strong, masculine, but full of worry. He was perfect prey.

"I am truly sorry my lady, but I was traveling on this road and I was attacked by robbers. I do not wish to trouble you, but…" Ywain then paused looking around, "Would you mind if I cleaned my wounds at your well?"

"Not at all sir," her light raspy voice said as she opened the door and leaned seductively in the doorway. In the past he'd only seen Sybll in the distance on the hill, but seeing her up close he now understood why so many men were seduced by her. She was delicate and willowy. Her sheer black gown did little to hide her curves and her icy white hair swung down her back past her bottom. Her feature were beautiful and dangerous from her cat shaped eyes to her serpent like smile.

"Would you mind helping me? I may have hurt my arm," he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"It would be my pleasure," her voice purred.

He then slowly made his way over to the well while keeping one eye on her. "Have you fallen under hard times my lady?" he asked trying to distract her from reading his lie.

"Yes," she sighed and then a wicked smile stretched across her face. "My husband passed some years ago."

"I am sorry to hear it. If I was in better health I would offer you help, but I must continue my journey south," he said nervously as he tried to weave his lie further.

"Oh? What business have you there?" she questioned with suspicious narrowed eyes.

"Trade actually," He replied with a forced smile, but his eyes searched impatiently for Udolf.

"And what sort of trade is it that you do?" she questioned sitting next to him by the well.

"None that a lady like yourself would find any interest in," he nervously chuckled.

"You would be surprised at what interest me," her voice whispered in his ear as she placed her hand on his thigh.

_Damn you Udolf! Where are you? _He thought to himself as his throat tightened in fear of being discovered. "I trade my gold and jewels for wine," he finally managed to think up.

"That is very foolish," she said as her hand slowly ran up the inside of his strong thighs and just before she her fingers came to his manhood Udolf suddenly appeared throwing the iron net onto Sybll.

She fell to the ground hissing and screaming as she looked to him with fiery red eyes. "Udolf you bastard! You rat! You pig shit!" She cursed at him as she thrashed about.

Udolf looked down at her falling into great laughter and simply said, "It seems you're game is done Sybll. We will restore your curse back to you."

"You will regret this!" she growled.

Udolf shook his head. "I will look back at this day and smile." He then grabbed the tied up net and began dragging her off.

"Where do you take me?" she asked frantically kicking in the net.

"To my father," Ywain answered, "So that you may explain this curse you set on my lover and if you do so I promise to give you a swift death."

"Your lover?" she laughed through her seething teeth. "You mean that maiden I turned into a dragon?" She then began to wildly laugh as she saw the color of Ywain's hair change. She now recognized him. "Oh fates!" she cackled, "She fell for one of my old enemies and a prince at that! She must have burnt your kingdom to the ground! I am sure your father believes her to be a worthy bride."

"Don't listen to her my friend," Udolf said lifting her from the ground and throwing her over the horse. "She's is skilled on preying on your weaknesses. She only wishes to anger you so that you pull her out of her chains, but Sybll my dear," He then ran his finger under her chin and pulled her eyes to his, "You shall not win this time."

"Curse you Udolf! Curse you that you may never find love or happiness!" she shrieked.

"Love I can do without," he said patting her cheek through the netting and then jumping on the horse behind her, "and happiness is of a personal taste, so it isn't a part of my life you can curse. You should know that you foolish witch."

* * *

When they arrived back to the kingdom everyone watched in curiosity seeing Udolf proudly riding in with a woman in an iron net flung over the front of his saddle. Ywain was not far behind him, but he was distracted as he stared at the bay. The waters were still calm and he felt a mixture of both relief in worry. He could only hope that Royse was still hidden and not murdered by his father's men.

"Good day to you sirs," said an old woman as they passed.

"Good day to you," they both replied, but after they passed Ywain realized it was the old woman he had helped days prior. It was the same old woman that had turned into a beautiful spirit before him. He turned around to ask her if Royse was safe, but she was gone. He decided it was a sign that all was well with his love and he continued his way to the castle.

Sybll fought them as they pulled her from the horse and up the stairs. She hissed and spat at them as they pulled her into the castle and dragged her into the throne room. There sat his father who looked up at Ywan and Udolf bewildered. "What is this? Why do you drag this woman in here?"

"This isn't a woman," Udolf said throwing her to the ground before the king. "She is a witch."

"Sir, he lies," Sybll said with a false cry as she looked up to the king with glimmering eyes.

"What proof do you have?" Asked the king as he began to become enchanted with her beauty.

"She is the witch that cursed Royse. She steals men's souls father. She wanted to steal Royse's father's soul, but Royse stood in her way, so she got rid of her," Ywain explained.

"Your highness, please don't believe your son. The sorcerer Udolf has tricked him. Royse is the witch. I only tried to love her as a mother," Sybll pleaded.

Udolf saw the kings eyes dilating as he gazed at Sybll and throwing a flash of blue light towards Sybll Udolf struck her with pain. She looked to him exposing her true self with hisses, growls, and a malicious stare. Waking from her enchantment and seeing her behavior the king then saw the truth in his son's words. "She's a deamon!" gasped the demon.

"Yes, but she was once much more," Udolf said. "Her own kind won't even take her back."

"Take her to the dungeons!" the king commanded his knights and they lifted her off the ground.

As they began to carry her away a strange red glow surrounded her and she spat at the king. "May you die a slow death!" she growled.

The king wiped the spit from his face disgusted. "Get her out of my sight!" he commanded his men.

They then dragged her away as she threw herself about in a rage and just as they left the throne room the king paled and stumbled about. Losing his footing he fell to the ground and groaned in pain. He then grabbed Ywain's hand and choked out, "She poisoned me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Royse had remained hidden for many days in both her dragon form and her mortal form, but she could feel the dragon struggling within her and it almost became too much for her to fight against when she had woken that morning. Something was different in the air. She felt nervous and almost sick. It was a feeling she was familiar with. It was how she had felt the last time she saw Sybll.

As she transformed into the dragon her fears became agony and with what little control she had she forced her dragon form into a deep underwater cave. There she found a distraction of gold and glittering jewels lost by in ship battles from long ago. She busied herself hiding these little treasures in cracks of the cliff and as the sunset the rocks lit up like stars. The peasants watched on confused seeing the dragon not raging in the sea yet busy at work on the cliffs with what they knew not, but as each day different jewel colors began to cover the rocks of the bay they started to see that perhaps their was more to this beast.

Royse's growing anxiety was not only focused on controling the dragon's boiling rage, but she also worried for Ywain. It had been several days since she last saw him and she worried that Sybll had stole his soul. Each night he was gone she struggled to find sleep, but she also fought for it hoping Ywain would meet her in their dream. After tossing and turning on a mossy rock she finally fell asleep and entered their misty dreamworld.

"Ywain!" she called, but he didn't call back. "Ywain!" She frantically made her way through the mist unsure of how long she would be allowed to stay in the dream, but she couldn't find him. Just as she was ready to give up hope the old woman she had seen from their first dream appeared.

"My child, are you still lost?" asked the old woman.

"Well… I am looking for another," she told the old woman in a distressed tone.

"You're looking for the lad," smiled the old woman. "He is safe, but his father isn't. He will come to you in another night and break your curse. You then must return the favor in like and break the curse on his father."

"How am I to do that?" Royse asked.

The mist began to envelope the old woman and as she faded away she called out, "In the same way your curse will be broke."

With that Royse woke somewhat confused still unsure of what the old woman meant and soon her pondering was ending as the agony of her transformation into a dragon began. She quickly dove into the water and found her cave. She only needed to hide one more day and then Ywain would return to her to break her curse.

* * *

Ywain had stayed by his father's bedside all night while the king moaned and groaned in torment as the poison traveled through him. Udolf remained busy trying to concoct a counter potion, but everything he gave the king was only vomited back up like black mud. As Ywain studied his father's bloating face, bleeding eyes, and struggling breath he began to believe all hope was lost, but as sleep took him he heard a whisper in his ear telling him otherwise.

"Find your lover. Remove her curse and she will remove the one placed on the king."

He then sat up with a gasp from his sleep and went to the window. The sun was setting. "I must take leave," he said turning to the sorcerer. "Udolf, would you remain with my father?"

Udolf nodded though confused and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I believe I found a cure." With that he quickly threw on his cloak and just before leaving went to the room that was once his sisters. He quickly pulled open her old wardrobe hoping to find a dress and inside he found two. One was from his sisters youth, too small for Royse, and another, of the shade of plums, was one worn more recently. He quickly grabbed the second, ran down the stairs and out of the castle.

Finding his boat he quickly rowed to the other side of the bay and climbed the cliff. Once to the top he looked around for Royse and found her sleeping. It had been many days since he'd last seen her and as he looked down at her all thoughts seemed to leave him. Her red hair cascaded down her ample curves, her full lips looked so inviting, and her blue eyes slowly fluttered open. She didn't rise as he expected she would, but instead she remained relaxed as she stared up at him. Her eyes searched his with eagerness and he could see that she was awaiting her kiss.

"I have missed you more than I knew," he muttered as he kneeled down the the ground beside her.

"You only need to kiss me once more," she whispered. "and then we can have each other always."

With careful movements he leaned down, his eyes giving away his yearning, and his breath heavy with anticipation. His lips then pressed to hers. Their kiss was so tender, full of devotion, and promises, but also their lingering hunger was shared as their tongues traced one another's lips.

With his eyes still gazing into her own he slowly lifted his shaken hands and with his fears giving way to his need to touch her he tentatively stroked her fiery locks. She gasp and flinched away from his kiss as she anticipated the worse, but she saw only her red hair in his hand and not a flame. Her lips trembled open and her eyes grew large with tears as she stared up at him in shock.

"It tis broke! Oh Ywain!" She gasped as she threw her arms around him and cried joyously on his shoulder.

He too felt tears fill his eyes as a smile stretched across his face and his arms wrapped tightly around her. With his hands buried in her hair and her body pressed to his he choked out, "I love you Royse."

"and I love you." She whimpered as she placed both her hands on each side of his face and ran her thumbs over the lips that freed her. She then leaned up and captured his lips with a reverent kiss. As their bodies pressed together they almost forgot a world existed outside their own, but as the fire that was once in her constant heat faded away the cold wind chilled her back into reality.

"Ywain… your father!" she reminded him.

"Aye. We must hurry," he gulped and helped her to her feet. He then opened a bag he brought up the cliff and pulled out a plum dress. "This was once my sister's gown," he told her as he held it up to her. "It was all I could find, but when we return you can have as many gowns as you wish."

"This is bonnie." She smiled taking the dress from Ywain's hands and pulling it over her head. The dress didn't go on as easy as she hoped and sucking in her breath she managed to just get it on. "Your sister must be a slender lass," she struggled to say as her breath felt restricted.

Ywain looked her over and saw how uncomfortable she was. "Aye. I am truly sorry Royse. Will it make due for the time being?"

She nodded, "I may need some assistance in climbing down."

"Of course," he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the edge. He started climbing down first and she followed. She felt his hands caress her ankles as he helped her find her footing down the cliff and slowly they made it to the bottom. Seeing that she was shivering he then took off cloak and wrapped it around her before helping her into the boat.

"I suppose the dragon's fire has left you," he pointed out as his strong arms quickly rowed them to the other side.

"Aye. I almost forgot what it was like to feel chilled by the wind," she shivered pulling the cloak tightly around her as the autumn sea breeze blew into her.

"The nights are very cold here, but I promise I shall help you find your heat again," he said with a smirk.

"I will hold you to that promise," she said with a coy smile.

Once to the other side he lifted her in his arms to carry her from the boat to the dry lands and hesitantly placed her back down on her feet. His need for her was making him forget himself, but with the castle in sight he soon shook himself awake from his desires. His father didn't have long and they needed to hurry. With a deep breath he then grabbed her hand and they dashed their way into the castle.

Royse had only seen the castle at a distance, but now inside it she found herself gawking as she looked around at it's ancient beauty. With high wood beamed ceilings above her, shined stone floors below and ancient carved furnishing lining the walls she began to realize that Ywain wasn't just a laird's son, but a prince of an established Scottish clan leader.

"Has your family always owned these lands?" she asked him.

"Aye. Beyond any writing and even before any lament," he told her as he lead her up the stairs. Once to the top they heard a struggling gasp behind a large chamber door at the end of the hall and Royse felt Ywain squeeze her hand as grief filled his eyes. Hearing his father's pain Ywain quickly opened the door and rushed inside. Udolf looked down at the king in dismay and then up at Ywain with sorrow filled eyes.

"He won't survive the night," Udolf said and then he saw the girl standing behind Ywain. She was beautiful and he soon recognized her from the memory of her father's ghost. "My lady," he greeted politely with a bow and gently took her hand. "Ywain has broke your curse," he observed smiling up at the two lovers.

"Aye and I hope I can break the kings," she said looking over to the man laid out in bed whose breath was growing more shallow by the second.

Pulling together her courage and hope she approached the king and sat down next to him. She then took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. Placing a soft kiss to his hand she then looked up and nervously waited. His breath stopped and she began to worry she had come too late, but then he let out a gasp and sat up straight grabbing her shoulders. His wide eyes looked into hers and he didn't see a demon. He saw a true and gentle lass of great beauty. There was no deception about her. She was as his son had told him, pure and honest.

Pulling her into his embrace he then choked out, "Bless you my dear. Bless you my daughter."

Feeling overwhelmed by all the events of the night Royse then began to cry and hugged the king back. "Will you forgive me your highness? Could you find a place in your heart to let me make up for all my misdeeds?"

"Aye." he chuckled. "I don't believe it will be too difficult to find such a place."

"You will bless our marriage then father?" Ywain asked sitting next to Royse on the edge of the bed.

"Aye. As I lay in pain I found myself visited by a spirit. She told me of your suffering Royse and though much has been lost I can not blame you. The demon was never you, but that snake in my dungeons," he grumbled and then looked to Udolf. "Have you killed that demon?"

"He has been engaged in trying to find a cure for you father," Ywain explained.

"I know that the iron will eventually weaken her into an internal sleep, but ending a fae life isn't easily done," Udolf sighed. "They're more spirit than physical."

"I believe I may know of a way." Royse said and the three men looked at her with questioning brows. She knew it wouldn't be easy seeing her stepmother again, but her intuition spoke to her and told her she was the only one who could defeat Sybll.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is rated M

* * *

"How does it feel to the the whore of the prince!" cackled Sybll to Royse as she deliriously fought against her iron net.

"How did it feel to be the whore to half of Scotland?" Royse question back.

With that Sybll spat at her and hissed, "It felt wonderful and it felt even better slowly draining your father's life from him!"

Royse's eyes grew large with fury as she stared down at Sybll ready to strike the witch, but she felt Ywain rubbing her back softly. It settled her anger and she looked up to him with grateful eyes. Taking a deep breath she then kneeled down to Sybll and said, "You know stepmother, I never did kiss you."

"I never asked for one and neither do I want one from your pig lips!" growled Sybll.

"Come now Sybll. We are like family," Royse sneered leaning in closer to Sybll.

"Get away from me!" Sybll kicked and shouted as Royse moved in closer to her with pierced lips. "Stay away or I will curse you once more!" But Royse knew that was a lie. Udolf could sense that even though the curse was broke a part of Sybll's magic was still within Royse and her spells would no longer work on Royse.

Grabbing Sybll by the shoulders Royse quickly leaned down and kissed her through the holes of the net. Sybll let out a shriek of pain and a dark mist began to eat away at her body. It only took a minute for the mist to consume her all together and Udolf, Ywain and Royse remained still as stared at the dark emptiness where Sybll once was.

Udolf was the first to finally speak. "Hmm… That is the first time I have seen a kiss defeat evil. How did you know to do this?" he asked Royse.

"I am not sure. It just came to me like a whisper," she said with a bewildered look.

"You're quite pale my love. Are you alright?" Ywain asked pulling her to his side.

"I… I suppose I'm a little fatigued from the day," she admitted leaning her head to his chest.

"How could you not be?" Udolf chuckled.

"Come. Let us put today events behind us for now. I will take you to the room that was once my sisters," he said leading her away. He then looked over his shoulder at Udolf and asked, "Will I see you tomorrow my friend?"

Udolf nodded and added, "But I must leave tomorrow. I feel I am needed south of here."

"I will see you off in the morning then."

"It is almost morning now," Udolf told him.

"Oh, could you stay one more day then?" Ywain asked.

"No, but I shall wait until this evening after we dine before I take my leave," he said.

"I will see you at the dining hall then," Ywain agreed and lead Royse out of the dungeon.

Keeping her tight to his side, with his arm around her waist, he studied her in worship as he lead her up the stairs to the chambers. There he walked her into a large room of ivory painted brick walls, intricately carved wood ceilings, a sizable four poster bed with ivory and gold embroidered blankets, and a window with burgundy velvet curtains.

"This is a very bonnie room," she said with a nervous smile as she approached the window to look out. "This window must be the largest in the castle."

"It is," he muttered as he watched her standing at the window, the orange and purple sunrise shading her red hair with a prism of colors and lighting her pale skin. It was strange how seeing her clothed made him almost lust after her all the more, but the thought of lowering the plum linen gown from her body made him mad with desire.

Slowly he walked up behind her and pulled her hair to the side so that he could kiss her long neck. She shudder feeling his soft lips and scruffy chin tickle up her neck. With a soft moan she reached behind her back to find his hands and clung to them for strength. She then guided them around her waist and leaned the back of her head into chest. "I wish to feel your arms around me always," she then brought one of his hands to her cheek and nuzzled his palm, "and feel your touch."

"You will," he whispered in her ear as his hand drifted down her cheek, over her collarbone and down the center of her breast where he felt her breath struggling under the fabric. "I believe my sister wasn't as endowed as you are," he chuckled. "I will have a dressmaker for you tomorrow."

"You wouldn't think my life as a dragon would leave me so plump," she said with a tone of insecurity.

"No. You're perfect," his husky voice whispered as he nibbled on her neck. "I've always preferred a woman with a little more to feel."

She chuckled, "Well then… your hands will never be idle."

He hummed a laugh as his palms glided over her stomach and moved towards her back. She then felt him begin to unlace her dress and she let out a breath of relief as the fabric loosened from her ribs. "If you wish me to end my exploration tell me my love," he muttered as his rough hands glided down her back.

"I would never wish for such," she breathed. "I feel as though I have longed for your touch since my existence."

With gentle movements he slowly pulled the dress off her shoulders, down her arms, over her hips and let it pool at her feet. He then slowly walked around her and brushed her hair back. His hands slowly glided down her neck to her shoulders and down her soft arms. "Never have I seen or will I see another that is as fair as you," he said with a shuddering breath as his eyes traveled where his hands roamed.

"Nor will I ever meet another man as handome and brave as you," she whispered as she reached at the bottom of his tunic and let her hands glide under feeling his muscular torso and up to his broad chest. Her fingers traced over the scars she'd seen when he was naked in their dream and as her fingertips brushed over his nipples he drew in sharp breath. With that she paused her movements and with a blush in her cheeks asked, "May I remove this?"

"Allow me," he said quickly lifting the tunic from his body and standing before her almost completely exposed.

A little smile formed as her eyes took him in. Her hand traced over the lines of his thick arms, his broad shoulders, and down the sandy colored curls that trailed from his chest down to his navel. She then ran her finger over the belt of his tights and she looked up at him with desire in her eyes saying, "I wish to remove these myself."

He gulped and whispered, "Do as you wish."

With a cheeky smirk her fingers then began to loosen his woven belt and then slowly pulled his tights down his strong, thick legs. Unable to resist her hands glided down the muscular legs and felt the soft golden hairs that covered them. Her eyes cautiously traveled up him and as she stood her eyes went large seeing his erection. "I must seem such a fool," she said diverting her eyes away from him as her face went hot. "I ...I am still becoming familiar with this part of you."

"It's nothing to feel foolish over," he chuckled moving closer to her and pulling her closer to his body. He was much taller than herself and his harden length pressed against her stomach between them. "Just a part of myself as this is a part of you," she then felt his hands move between them and to the soft curls between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his finger pushing apart her moisten lips and gently circling her opening.

"Ywain," she whimpered grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself.

"You're so warm," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose to the top of her head. His finger then glided up finding her clit and his careful fingers then began to massage the harden bump. She drew in a sharp inhale as her mouth fell open and her eyes shot up to his in amazement, but her legs felt weak and began to shake from the sensations taking over her body.

"Could we… go over to the bed?" she asked in pants.

"Aye," he smirked lifting her in his arms and carrying her over to the soft ivory blankets.

With her silken red strands fanned out around her, her breast lifting with every breath and all the curves of her body exposed he had to refocus so that the lusty animal within didn't take over. His desires pushed him to bury himself inside her and take her without restraint, but his heart knew better. She deserved better, the treatment of a queen, of a goddess. As he kneeled above her he closed his eyes finding focus and swallowing down his beastly urges he looked back to her. Her large blue eyes looked to him for guidance and finding patience he lay next to her.

"I fear myself when I am with you. I desire you all too much," he admitted with a sigh as he brushed the falling strand of her hair out of her face.

A cocky smile fought its way across her face and she giggled, "I don't want you to fear yourself with me. I want you to freely feel as you wish."

"I know, but If I am being too rough you must tell me Royse," he said as his finger lightly circled her nipple.

She nodded and with a shuddering breath said, "I will. I only hope I am a not an unworthy lover."

"Unworthy?" He scoffed. "Never. I didn't even know a woman like you existed. You have suffered so yet you remain kind and true. I believe you to be braver than myself. Perhaps I am the unworthy one."

"Don't be silly. You saved my life," she chuckled as she tugged at one of his curls.

"You may pull my hair all you wish," he chuckled as his lips found her soft neck. "I promise not to be rough with you, but I can take a good beating. I may even enjoy it if it's from you."

"I could never," she giggled as her hands glided over his shoulders and pulled him above her body. "I love you too much to ever hurt you."

As he situated himself above her he looked down in her eyes finding their silent connection and nuzzling his nose to her cheek he contently sighed, "Aye. I feel the same. I love you Royse."

As they both fell silent from anticipation Ywain stared into her eyes and he brushed back her red locks letting the sight of her soak into his memory. Slowly leaning in his gentle lips found hers once more and his hands continued to worship her with caresses. Royse had expected him to rush into this considering all their previous tension, but he was surprisingly patient. It felt natural and right being in his arms and her nervousness melted away.

As his lips deepened their kiss he then began to find his way between her legs and with his eyes focussed on her he began to push himself within her. He felt her tense and reaching her maidenhead he stilled pulling away from her lips. "Breath for me my love," he pleaded and after a few breathes he began to feel her let go of her tension, but it would soon return.

With his eyes locked to hers he then gave her a crushing kiss and broke past her barrier. She yelped and whimpered into his mouth as her fingers tightly grasped his curls and her thighs pressed into his sides. "Forgive me," he groaned as he pulled out of her only to push back in. She flinched and a small cry left her as her body tried to understand this foreignness within. She could only hold onto him as he gently thrusted within her and soon the pain moved away as her body accepted him.

Seeing her concentrated brow and look of confusion he stilled his movements asking, "Do you need me to stop?"

She shook her head no. "The pain is almost gone. I suppose…" she hesitated with her words as she tried to understand her feelings, "it is a strange emotion that is within me. I know I am no longer a maiden and I am no longer just myself. I never thought I would find such pleasure in that, but…" her brow then smoothed and her hand brushed down his jaw, "I am not even sure who I was before you. I feel as though our souls lost each other once and now that they are restored to one another they're bound by something I will never be able to put into words."

Ywain's eyes filled with tears at her words. "I feel the same and I've been bound to you since I first saw you. Though we have only known each other such a short time I knew in my heart who you were."

Their shared devotion swept them into another world and as if somewhere between their dream world and reality they became lost in each other. Their arms tangled together as their bodies moved into a rhythm and their emotions swept through them calling them both into a ripple of heated passion. Royse had forgotten her discomfort and felt only the pure pleasure from her connection to Ywain. He saw this change in her and was surprised even further as she roughly rolled him under her. As he looked in her eyes he saw the fire of the dragon and he wondered if a part of its spirit still remained within her.

With lips nibbling to almost bites and hands wildly moving into possessive grabs both their breathes moved into moans and groans. Those passing by the chambers had no doubt about what was happening on the other side of the door. The intensity of their emotions and the build within soon gave way to a great ripple of fire that traveled between them. As Ywain felt his lover pulsing around him and crying his name he too let go.

Completely spent both collapsed next to one another and looked at each other in shock. "Will it always be that way?" Royse asked with brightened eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Aye, but without the pain," he smiled looking at her through half lidded eyes and his hand resting over his racing heart.

"I wish to never leave bed," she sighed. "I could be that way with you always."

"And we will be," he muttered pulling the blankets around their bodies and burying his nose in her rose scented hair as he pulled her to his chest. "Nothing will ever keep me from holding or feeling you again."


	10. Chapter 10

So here's the last chapter and as promised I will reveal the story it's based off at the end. Thanks so much for the follows and reviews!

* * *

As days passed Royse and Ywain spent little time outside the bedroom. Their courtship had been unconventional and though they didn't doubt their love for one another they knew they still had much to learn about one another. Royse told Ywain of her charmed childhood that fell into misfortune when her mother passed, but the interruption of chaos in her life it wasn't nearly as eventful as Ywain's.

As he lay on her breast, telling her stories of traveling to orphic lands with golden palaces, plump sweet fruits, colorful birds and the smell of spices in the warm air, she closed her eyes trying to envision the exotic lands. He then told her of his brave battles and of his valiant quest and she found herself lost in his tales as she twirled his golden curls around her finger. Leaning back in his bed, the blankets and his heavy limbs covering her, she closed her eyes listening to his deep soothing voice. She knew a life with him would be bliss, but there was an issue that threatened their happiness. One she could no longer put aside. Much of their happiness depended on the kingdoms approval of her becoming queen and though everyone within the castle had come to know and love her she knew the real hearts she had to win over were the ones outside of the castle.

"Ywain…" she whispered wrapping her arms around him and running her fingers gently down his muscular back, "Is there a way to gather the peasants so that I may speak with them?"

She could tell by his furrowed brow he wasn't in favor of this idea, but he nodded his head. "I thought we might have them come to our wedding celebration."

"I would like to speak to them before we wed," She stated firmly.

With some hesitation he again nodded, but spoke not a word as he wrapped his arms around securely around her waist. The idea made him nervous. He had been hearing reports that the peasants still believed Royse to be a witch and that she had enchanted everyone in the castle, so he wasn't sure it was the safest idea.

"I never want to lose you Royse," he murmured as his fingers ran down her soft sides.

"You won't," she assured him, "Fate has taken us this far."

* * *

Over the next few days the kings knights went throughout the villages outside the castle and spread word that all the peasants were to be present at the castle for the announcement of Prince Ywain's chosen bride. Gossip of the worse kind quickly spread and everyone in the village began to fear that Royse would put some sort of spell on them as well, but their distress was soon calmed the night before the gathering. Spirits of peace went to each home and assured the people that Royse wasn't a threat. The following days the buzzing around the villages wasn't talk of Royse possible deception, but of her being their destined queen.

As the peasants gathered around the castle Royse could hear their chattering, but couldn't make out any words. She nervously began dressing in a simple chestnut colored gown and as she went to adjust the strings she felt Ywain stop her. After tying the strings he then pulled her hair to the side and placed gentle kisses up her neck. "You don't have to do this," he whispered.

"No, I must," she said determined as she turned around and met his gaze. She tried to hide her fears, but he could see a glimmer of doubt in her eyes.

"Royse, I fear…." but his words were cut off with her kiss. Her lips pressed into his as if it was their last and as he pulled her flush against him he could feel her heart pounding wildly against his chest. As the kiss deepened her fingers wildly traced over his cheekbones, jaw, neck and shoulders and understanding her actions he did the same back grabbing at her possessively.

As she heard the sounds of the voices outside the castle growing she pulled away from their kiss and gulped, "Come. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Ywain nodded and took her arm leading her out of his room. As they walked down the stairs Royse looked away from him and he could see that she was trying to hide her nervous expression. He too felt sick with panic not knowing what to expect from his people. Their anger, though just, was misplaced and he could only hope they were willing to listen.

"We must have faith," he whispered to her courageously as they stepped out the main doors and clustered around the castle were the unreadable faces of peasants.

She nodded and squeezed his hand trying to find her strength as she looked down at the awaiting expressions. Ywain cleared his throat and spoke first, "I would first like to thank you all for coming today. My father would be joining us, but he is recovering from an illness… an illness put upon him by the same woman that cursed the lovely lass you see standing next to me today. I have broke her curse and she in favor broke the curse on my father. I know that many of you fear her for what has happened in the kingdom, but I assure you that it wasn't her intentions for any of this destruction to happen. She had no awareness when the dragon took over, but it will never possess her again. She has ended the darkness that has been terrorizing not only this kingdom, but one of a witch that has been throughout all the lands."

The people whispered amongst each other and Royse looked to Ywain for an answer, but he couldn't see their willingness to forgive either. After a few moments of consideration Royse took a deep breath, let go of Ywain's hand and stepped forward.

"I know how you must feel of me and I know I don't have the right to stand before you. Though I didn't know what I was doing I should still accept the blame. As a dragon I destroyed yours homes, your lands and took many lives," Royse said on the verge of tears. She then reached to Ywain's side and pulled out his sword. The people watch in shock as she kneeled before them with the sword before her. "I offer you a choice," she spoke loudly. "Scattered through the cliff I once made my home is treasure, I offer it all to you. I know this doesn't replace your lives, but it is the best I can do to repay all my misdeeds. If this does not satisfy you then please approach. I give you the right to take my life."

"If any of you approached I'll strike you dead!" Ywain shouted.

Royse patted his hand gripping at her shoulder and shook her head whispering, "Let them approach if they wish my love. I gave you this right once and if I am truly to be a queen then I must be fair to all." With that she looked away from him and bowed her head and waiting. She heard the people whispering amongst each other and though she tried to be brave she found herself trembling in fear. Then she heard small footsteps walk up the stairs and as she look up she saw a child before her.

"My lady, it wasn't you that set fire to my home, but a dragon," he said helping her to her feet.

She studied his honest eyes and he helped her to her feet. She then looked out at the peasants and they all gave her bow showing their understanding. As tears spilled from her eyes she said, "I promise to help rebuild this kingdom stronger than ever and my children and their children will hold the same love for the people as I have."

The people could see the honesty in her eyes and could hear the sweetness in her voice. She was no dragon. She was a kind, caring lass and they knew she would do as she said. Ywain then wrapped his arms around her shoulder and smiled to the people saying, "You best get the treasures before the crows do."

With that the people ran down to the shore and packed into the boats. Both Ywain and Royse laughed watching the site of the peasants in the distance rushing up the cliffs and gathering the glittering treasure that covered the rocks. Ywain then lead Royse inside and kissed her hand.

"You can't go doing things like that anymore love. Anyone that wishes to have your head will have to take mine first," he told her as he stood in front of her and leaned down for a kiss.

"I wouldn't let them touch a single golden curl on your head," she giggled standing on her toes to meet his lips and weaving her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck.

He then pulled her up in his strong arms and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Then with a twinkle in his eyes he scooped her up in his arms and began walking her up the stairs.

"Where you taking me?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" he smirked.

"Ywain… we shouldn't be doing this. We're not married yet," she gulped.

"In my heart we're as good as married, but I promise in seven days time we shall marry. I want time to invite all the lairds of the lands, so that they may see my greatest treasure," he whispered opening the door of his room and carrying her in. He then laid her on the bed and leaning down brushed back a red strand that dangled over her fair face.

"I don't deserve you," she said running her hand over his strong jaw, down his neck, and then rested her palm over his heart.

He placed his hand over hers and said, "You deserve all and more."

* * *

So the tale my story is based off is called Kemp Owyne and like many tales at that time it was also a ballad. What fascinates me about the original tale is that it is based on Sir Ywain from Arthurian legend and the fact that this is a Scottish tale shows the migration and variation that commonly happened with legends from a certain region. With my version I felt I needed to fill in the plot holes from the original and I suppose what bothered me the most was Royse's stepmother. All that is said in the original is that she cursed our main character and that was it. I felt she needed motive and then to be dealt with. The other part of the tale that bothered me was that the main character terrorized this kingdom in her dragon form and then became queen. I knew the people couldn't have forgiven so easily, so I added more around that in attempt to give them understanding. With all that said I don't own the original tale, who does? Who knows, but I hope you enjoyed my take on it.


End file.
